Organization Kart
by Rose Starre
Summary: Organization XIII has a Mario Kart Tournament. So start your engines and ready your Wii wheels, because here they come!
1. Vacation Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Organization XIII, any Wii-related items, Mario Kart, or any of Nintendo's characters****.**

Demyx was draped over the back of a chair, sighing at random intervals. "I'm _bored_," he whined.

"Maybe, if you would get off your lazy rear end, you would find plenty to do," Zexion said from the other side of the room. Unsurprisingly, the nobody's eyes never left the pages of the book he was reading.

Demyx turned to address the other nobody. "If you must know," he said, "I've tried _everything_! I played poker with Luxord and Xaldin. I lost, but that doesn't matter. I helped Marluxia water his garden. I even held Xigbar's targets for him when he wanted to practice hitting moving stuff! I'm _still_ bored!"

Zexion closed his book and looked at Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne gave him the puppy eyes that had even gotten him out of a mission once. Zexion buried himself in his book again, waving off the puppy eyes. "Why don't you play a game with Roxas and Axel?" he suggested.

"Great idea!" Demyx cried excitedly as he darted off. _Roxas and Axel _always_ know what to do on vacation days,_ Demyx thought. _Why didn't _I_ think of that?_

* * *

Axel fitted his Wii remote into the wheel as Roxas turned on the Wii. They were about to play Mario Kart, but they didn't know what was to happen next due to the author's wacky idea.

Demyx burst into the room, an eager expression plastered on his face. "What 'cha doin'?" he asked innocently.

"Playing, now leave us alone," Axel snapped as the main theme for the game began to play.

"Mario Kart?" Demyx observed, "Ooh! I just hatched an idea! The whole Organization can do a tournament! C'mon, let's go find 'em!" The Melodious Nocturne dashed off to find the other Organization members.

Roxas shrugged. "Why not, Axel?" he said. "It could be fun."

"It could also be a disaster," Axel mumbled to himself as he followed his friend.

* * *

Demyx had already gathered Marluxia, Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar by the time Axel and Roxas arrived. They grouped around the big flat-screen in the Living Room That Never Was. "Where's Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"Probably gettin' his butt kicked," Xigbar answered, leaning back in his chair. As if on cue, Demyx ran by with a very angry Larxene chasing him.

"I'll get her," Luxord sighed, stomping off in a bored manner. Soon enough, he came back, dragging a barely conscious Larxene behind him. Demyx also followed, but at a safe distance.

Xaldin spoke, "Why don't we help with the others?" He walked off, closely trailed by the additional nobodies.

Roxas managed to convince Lexaeus, who had been doing nothing of particular interest, anyway. Luxord found Zexion and somehow prompted him to put his book down. (Gasp!) Xaldin accomplished hauling Vexen out of his lab. Xigbar got Xemnas to follow, by unknown means. Axel braved Saïx and got him to go to the living room, one way or another.

"Let's play Mario Kart!" Demyx cried excitedly as he slipped the disk into the Wii.

_To be continued…_

_So, what'd you think? Maybe it turned out great, maybe not. Either way, it was a short chapter. Stay tuned for the next one!_


	2. Race One

Chapter 2: Race One: Saïx vs. Luxord

"Okay," Demyx called gleefully, "Saïx and Luxord will duel it out in the first race!" The aforementioned nobodies each gave the other the evil eye and stepped forward. Each received a Wii wheel and a coin was flipped to see who chose the course.

Saïx won the coin toss and chose the Moonview Highway course (go figure). Luxord decided to play as baby Mario, while Saïx played as Donkey Kong.

"You and your monkey-butt are goin' down!" Luxord shouted excitedly. Saïx merely growled at him.

Demyx stood beside the television, waving a checkered flag he'd found. "Start your engines!" he yelled. Someone threw a random brick at Demyx's head, but missed terribly. "Hey, that was uncalled for," the unfortunate nobody sniffed, lowering his flag.

The race started off pretty easily, with Luxord in first. Saïx stayed on the outside of any and all turns on the first lap (Which is a bad thing). Right before the big turn, Saïx accidently turned his character off the road, through the grass, and into the water.

Saïx snarled at the Lakitu that pulled DK out of the water. Luxord laughed as he steered baby Mario around the curve.

The second lap began with baby Mario far ahead of DK. Luxord kept to the inside of the turns, while poor Saïx remained outside. But, Luxord was getting self-confident, steering baby Mario in swerving motions across the road, often times cutting his opponent off.

During one such swerves Luxord turned his character off of the big turn. He gaped at the screen as his side blacked out. Saïx chuckled as DK passed the soaking wet baby being carried at the end of a Lakitu's fishing pole.

Finally, lap three came. Saïx was now ahead, keeping to the inside. Luxord was doing all in his power to attempt to knock his rival out of 1st place.

He tried spinning him out, throwing red and green shells, using giant mushrooms, and tossing banana peels. Nothing seemed to shake Saïx from his lead. It didn't help that Luxord swerved unexpectedly into the grass to avoid an oncoming truck. In fact, that only ensured Saïx's victory.

Luxord tossed his wheel beside Xigbar, frustrated. "Your game is broken!" he announced before stomping off in an irritated manner. Saïx allowed a smug grin to cross his face as he watched Luxord's retreating form.

Demyx walked over to Saïx and raised the winner's right hand. "Saïx is the winner!" he declared happily.

Only DK, Demyx, and Saïx seemed really joyous about the win. The others clapped half-heartedly. (Should I say that? They don't have hearts.)

"Okay, Dem," Marluxia asked, bored, "Who is next?"

"Good question, Marly," Demyx said, appearing to be deep in thought. "I guess Xigbar and Lexaeus have the next match."

"Alrighty, then, Lexaeus," Xigbar said deviously, rubbing his hands together for effect, "It's just you, me, and this Wii tomorrow. Better get ready." He walked away, still rubbing his hands and chuckling evilly.

Lexaeus shrugged and left the room. Everyone else kind of drifted off by themselves to do whatever it is they do.

_That's all I can think of for now. Until the showdown between Lexaeus and Xigbar, good bye!_

_(Just as a space-filler for this remarkably short chapter, I'll put the line-up for races to come here:_

_Saïx vs. Luxord (as you just read)_

_Xigbar vs. Lexaeus (as you also just read)_

_Xaldin vs. Axel_

_Demyx vs. Zexion_

_Vexen vs. Marluxia_

_Roxas vs. Xemnas_

_Some interesting adversaries, I'll tell you that. Anyway, see you around!)_


	3. Xigbar vs Lexaeus

The next day, promptly at 6:00 P.M., everyone gathered in the Living Room That Never Was. At first, Xigbar was nowhere to be found. Everybody wondered if the race would have to be canceled. But, no, there he was, all decked out in a red and white full-body suit complete with a matching helmet.

"Xigbar," Demyx asked uneasily, "What in the World That Never Was are you wearing?"

"A disaster waiting to happen, that's what," Larxene answered, snorting in disapproval.

"Actually," Xigbar said airily, "It's my racing suit. It helps me 'get into the zone,' as it were."

No one decided to question Xigbar's suit any further. "Uh… Moving on…" Demyx said awkwardly. Lexaeus and Xigbar took their positions in front of the television. The coin was flipped again and the choice fell to Lexaeus, who picked the Coconut Mall course. (Interesting selection…)

Xigbar decided to play as the classical character chosen by many, Mario. Lexaeus, however, decided to go with the main enemy of the series, Bowser. "You're goin' down, Lex. You and Bowser are goin' down," Xigbar taunted.

The second race of the Organization XIII championship began with the roar of virtual engines. Lexaeus went onto the "down" escalator, thus slowing his character dramatically. He pressed the "jump" button (which, on the Wii remote, is the B button.) repeatedly. This helped to a certain degree.

By the time Bowser was at the top of the escalator, Mario was already down by the fountains. The Koopa King slammed on the gas, propelling himself down the metal-tube-thing. (Staircase?)

"Aha!" Xigbar yelled as he made Mario toss a banana peel over his shoulder. "There's _no way_ you'll get around _that_!" Lexaeus snorted as he easily steered Bowser around the obstacle.

Xigbar's mouth fell open. "I _really_ wasn't expecting that, dude," he murmured. Mario raced into the parking lot. He rammed into all three cars on his way to the next lap.

Due to this fact, Lexaeus dashed ahead and started the second lap. "Oh no you didn't!" Xigbar cried as he propelled Mario over the starting line.

During this lap, both racers sped onto the "up" escalator. Lexaeus was still ahead and Xigbar was right on his tail. Then, Lexaeus somehow fell out of bounds, allowing Xigbar to speed past him.

"Yes!" Xigbar cried. Sadly, He forgot to watch the road and fell out of bounds himself. (It can be done. Trust me; I've managed it before.)

The rest of the second lap was quite uninteresting and therefore won't be spoken of. The third lap began its run with Xigbar in front.

The trigger-happy nobody (Yes, I just said that. No offence to Xigbar.) lowered his head, narrowed his eye, and pressed harder on the "gas" button, given the fact that this particular action is actually possible.

Suddenly, one of the item boxes Xigbar hit gave him the dreaded Thundercloud. "No!" Xigbar cried. He released the gas and slammed on the brake. As he had hoped, Lexaeus had not been expecting this and rammed his kart right into Xigbar's.

"Ha! You totally fell for that!" Xigbar laughed as he set his character in motion again, leaving the now-tiny Bowser in the dust. Xigbar's victory was now guaranteed and he also moved onto the second round.

_To be continued…_

_Hooray for Xigbar! Remember, next up is Xaldin vs. Axel. Since the last chapter was way too short, I decided to use more dialect this time… Until next time, good bye and happy racing!_


End file.
